


Stay With Me

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [16]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: (Slightly), Affection, Angst, Black Character(s), Caring, Cuddling, Fluff, Franklin cares about him [especially when Lamar was depressed and very sad], Gay, Heartbeats, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationship, Inner sadness from him, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Loving Touch, M/M, Male Bonding, Nightmares, Nuzzling & Snuggling in a bed, References to Depression, Sad, Scars, Talking, Tears, Warm, affectionate warmth, bisexual guys, closeness, referenced self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'Loving and fighting. Accusing, denying. I can't imagine a world with you gone. The joy and the chaos, the demons we're made of. I'd be so lost if you left me alone.' 'I pull you in to feel your heartbeat. Can you hear me screaming "Please don't leave me". Hold on, I still want you. Come back, I still need you. Let me take your hand, I'll make it right. I swear to love you all my life. Hold on, I still need you. A long endless highway, you're silent beside me. Drivin' a nightmare I can't escape from. Helplessly praying, the light isn't fadin'. Hiding the shock and the chill in my bones. Hold on, I still want you.'
Relationships: Franklin Clinton & Lamar Davis, Franklin Clinton/Lamar Davis
Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194852
Kudos: 2





	1. Just A Nightmare

It's night now, dark and cold out again. Like always, an hour that's silent. Except for the usual noise of this loud city. Anything's to be expected.

They are in bed, sleeping. Or at least it seems that way. Until something happened. 

Franklin opened his eyes as he heard quiet breathing from behind him. He turned around, noticing that Lamar was still asleep but he appeared to be having a nightmare. 

Lamar made a low noise, his body shaking. He had tears in his eyes, crying in his sleep. His voice came out shaky as he talked, or tried to. He was sweating. He's afraid and hurting inside, clearly. 

Franklin noticed how Lamar suffered and he didn't want that for him. He doesn't want him to be scared over a nightmare or to be sad. His heart hurts, especially when he saw Lamar's tears. He shaked him, gently. "..Lamar, wake up." 

Lamar was opening his eyes, still half asleep. "F-Franklin..?" 

"Yeah, it's me. Calm down." 

Although it seemed like Lamar couldn't. He can't do it at all, almost falling apart. 

"Shh, it was just a bad dream. Just a dream, ok? None of it was real." Franklin tells that to him, whispering this softly to Lamar. He tries to get him to calm down. 

Lamar still seems out of it, still shaking slightly. His breaths are uneven. 

"You're alright, everything's okay." Franklin also whispered to him. He wraps his arms around Lamar, holding him close. "..shh, you're safe. I'm right here and I'm not leaving you. Not now, not ever." 

Lamar nodded at that. He calmed himself down, slowly. He stared at him, silently, deeply. 

"You've never hurt me. Ever."

"That's right. I never will, in fact I'II always protect you. I'II stay here with you. Always. I promise, L.." 

"I know, F..I trust you." Lamar said, quietly. 

Franklin smiled at him, staring into Lamar's eyes. He noticed that they weren't faded or darkened anymore as Lamar seemed alright again now. 

Lamar was noticing this. Especially Franklin's slight happiness. He stayed there, in that embrace. In Frank's arms. He had a smile too. 

They both kiss each other, with such gentleness, affectionately. 

Both guys stay where they are, taking in this warm feeling. They also fall asleep together, eventually. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💙


	2. Being There For Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💚

It was late in the evening. On a chilly, rainy day. It's cold and it'll be night soon enough as well. A shaded gray-ness out there, which seemed darker. 

They are in Frank's room and on the bed again. Both of them cuddle for a bit, snuggled close without even meaning to. 

Lamar stayed there, where he was, as he leaned on him. 

Franklin didn't seem to mind, he noticed that this other dark-skinned male was acting strange, different than usual and he knew why. He knows that Lamar is depressed, since the taller guy couldn't keep it a secret anymore. Not any longer (from the many years he had). 

Lamar was thinking, deep in his thoughts. He's in a certain mood, although now he had Franklin. He breathed quietly, a heavy feeling in his heart as it hurts, inner pain and sadness. He tries not to cry, he resisted the urge to. Because of everything he felt. He wished that he didn't. It caused him nothing but suffering. 

He snapped out of it. Out of these thoughts and his faded mind, by the sound of a familiar voice. From his lover and boyfriend, Franklin. 

"..Lamar, you okay?" 

"Franklin.. No, not really.." Lamar feels slight tears already. Although he kept himself from crying. "..sorry." 

"There's no need to be, what's wrong?" Franklin asked him, in a soft and gentle tone of voice. 

Lamar blushed slightly. He had a smile, at the fact that Franklin cared for him. He knew that he was worried and concerned about him. 

Which was true, Franklin can't stop himself from worrying about Lamar. 

"I'II be fine." Lamar said to him. 

Franklin shaked his head. He wasn't convinced. He had to know. "Please talk to me about it." 

Lamar nodded at that. He talked to him, telling everything to Franklin. He talks about this depression and how he was slowly feeling it again. Especially being sad lately. 

He almost cries, nearly letting tears fall. 

"Sorry..I'm so sorry, Frank, I.." 

Franklin pulled him over, closer. "No no, it's alright." He keeps Lamar there. "It's not bad to cry. In fact, I think it makes a person stronger." He looked at him. "Everything will be okay." He won't let him leave, he cares about Lamar too much. He loves him. He knows that in his own heart. He was still holding Lamar. "Stay for me."

Lamar lets himself be held. He loved it. He felt warmer than before. 

He didn't say it out loud or admit it, but he promised him that he'll stay. He thought this. Silently. 

Franklin gripped onto Lamar's wrist, with gentleness again. He pulls down that sleeve of Lamar's black sweater. He leaves a kiss or two on that dark skin there, on these fading scars. 

"If I could, I would kiss away all of your scars." he told him. 

Lamar stares at Franklin. His blush darkened at that, this slight affection from him. He also felt loved though. He wraps his arms around him, not too tightly. Just wanting to be in Franklin's embrace. 

"I'm not going to leave you. You're never going to have to suffer by yourself again, I promise." Franklin said, whispering it to him, in a softer voice than before. 

Lamar finally let those emotions and feelings out. Now he cried silently, tears falling down. 

Franklin holds him close. He shushed Lamar, calmly. He was glad that Lamar is comfortable with him and trusts him. His arms are wrapped around Lamar. 

"You know I'm always here for you, right?" 

Lamar was nodding again, to that now. He stays quiet for a second, then he was talking once more. "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified." 

"Then let it be. Let it happen. Because I do too." Franklin puts his forehead against Lamar's, staring deeply into his lover's eyes. "I love you." He whispered this to him. 

Lamar was blushing again, although he also slowly smiled softly. "..I love you too." he replied at that, quietly. There's a silent softness in his eyes. He stared at him as well. 

Franklin kept his smile too. He leans in. He kissed him, gently. He puts his fingers through Lamar's hair, carefully. 

Lamar hummed softly. He had his stare on him. 

They're kissing for a few seconds longer, then they pull apart from each other. 

Both of them felt happy. 

They are still cuddling, nuzzled close. Both guys are loving this, taking in each other's scents and that warmth. They also listened to their breathing and heartbeats. In the calm, quietness of this room. There was a nice silence between them. Eventually they were falling asleep together, peacefully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡


End file.
